


When I've Got Nothing But My Aching Soul

by Pichorka



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 家內性侵, 父子 - Freeform, 超展開
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichorka/pseuds/Pichorka
Summary: 原創BL。CWT52發放的同婚祭品本內容釋出。但內容跟台灣的同婚完全無關XD致敏物標示：家內性侵、父子、超展開。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原創BL。CWT52發放的同婚祭品本內容釋出。
> 
> 但內容跟台灣的同婚完全無關XD
> 
> 致敏物標示：家內性侵、父子、超展開。

手機震動，喬伊反射性瞄了一眼螢幕，心瞬間下沉，但他已經學會在這種時候面不改色──至少他以為自己已經學會了，然而坐在對面的男孩顯然察覺到了什麼，眨著溫和的棕色眼睛問他：「怎麼了？」

喬伊聳了聳肩，「我媽問我會不會回家吃晚餐。」他將手機螢幕朝下蓋住，太過熟練而不會試圖以微笑掩飾，那只會讓人一眼看出事情不對勁。

「我猜猜看，她今晚要煮你最討厭的燉豆子。」艾許笑著說。喬伊忍不住伸手摸了摸臉，納悶是什麼出賣了他，讓艾許感覺到他的不開心。他不是第一次懷疑艾許懂得讀心，但現在的狀況，卻讓他很確定艾許不會讀心。

「我才不討厭燉豆子。」喬伊說。

「呃，拜託一下？」艾許挑起眉毛，攤開雙手示意喬伊看看自己的餐盤，那一大杓學校自助餐的燉豆子完全沒動。

喬伊笑了起來，「是這裡的燉豆子太難吃。」

「我覺得不錯啊。」艾許埋怨般咕噥。他的盤子乾淨得像是舔過。

「那你拿去啊。」喬伊用叉子叉起一粒豆子，將餐盤往艾許的方向推了推。他將豆子放入嘴裡。

真難吃，黏糊過鹹，還有罐頭豆子都有的藥水般的怪味。他吞嚥下去時懷疑自己會將那粒小小的豆子嘔出來，他的心一路沉進胃裡，如石頭般堅硬，塞滿了胃袋並且還在扭轉攪動，即使那是粒好吃的燉豆子，也沒有地方容得下。

他看見艾許拿起湯匙舀他的豆子，開開心心地。突然間他感覺不到自己的胃了，取而代之是胸口發疼。很奇怪，從他第一次看見艾許時就有這種感覺，三個月後了依然絲毫未變。

那種疼痛，就是你知道眼前的東西美好得自己不配擁有的那種感覺。

艾許刮著盤底（沒教養的動作他做起來卻很可愛），一邊說：「但你會跟她說今天不回去吃吧？我們有約會啊。」

「會啦，我等下回她訊息。」喬伊說，並決定要換個話題。

◎

約會結束後回家的路上，喬伊讓自己盡情想艾許的事。他喜歡艾許看電影很專心，黑暗中牽著的手可以感覺到他在劇情緊張的時刻用力握緊。他注意到他隨著劇情高潮迭起的嘆息，知道他在何時偷擦眼睛。那是一部很傻的電影，但他們都很喜歡。

他也喜歡艾許坐在副駕駛座上，亞麻黃色的頭髮在夜色與路燈下吹起翻騰。喬伊的車子太拉風，曾經他一點也不想駕駛這輛引人注目的敞篷跑車，但現在只要可以載艾許一程，即使是壓路機他也願意開。艾許坐在車上時就像條快活的黃金獵犬，光是存在就讓人心滿意足。

艾許下車前他們交換了一個吻，不太長也不太短。艾許將額頭靠著他的，閉上眼睛享受這個狀態好幾秒，並說：「明天見。」

「明天見。」喬伊喃喃對自己說，像是需要這幾個字提醒自己不要將油門猛踩到底。冷風吹在他的臉上，讓雙頰有些刺痛。他將車子停入了車庫，升起車頂鎖好，上樓到自己的房間。

經過父親書房時他看見門沒掩上，燈亮著，父親坐在桌前，戴著他的閱讀用眼鏡正在工作，注意到他而抬起頭，視線交會。喬伊別開了眼神，匆匆走過。他進入臥室後關上門，從衣櫃中取出吊掛著的浴袍，走進浴室。

他以熱水一點一點洗掉艾許留在他身上的溫暖，仔細清潔頭髮，搓洗每一寸肌膚，拆開浣腸劑的包裝，將尖細的塑膠管插進體內擠入藥劑，在馬桶上呆坐了一會。然後他將腸道灌洗了幾次，確認流出的水完全清澈，接著進行擴張，並且使用潤滑液。

他甚至還掏了耳朵，刷洗指甲。他要非常非常乾淨，因為他是要去獻祭的。因為清洗得越徹底他就越不覺得是平常的自己。他也催吐了一番，讓皮囊盡可能地就只是皮囊，然後刷牙、使用漱口水除去味道。

喬伊披上浴袍，他在洗澡之前沒有鎖上寢室的門，於是踏出浴室前探了下頭。父親不在這裡，他稍微放鬆了些。他可以等他，就像他小時候那樣，擔心受怕，但這幾年他不這麼做了。

他往書房走去，並沒有刻意放輕腳步，甚至他有種放聲大喊讓所有人知道的衝動，尤其是母親──但他知道即使這麼做了她也不會聽到，她多半是服了安眠藥，陷入自願的昏迷之中。她醒著又能怎樣呢？喬伊說服自己憐憫她，但他發現自己無法不恨她，可能甚於父親也不一定。

他想像自己打開母親那些橘色的塑膠瓶，吞下白色藥丸，它們甜美如糖果，印著工工整整的產品編號。

喬伊走到書房門口，父親站在窗前，手中執著酒杯看著窗外若有所思，注意到他到來而微微轉頭，眼神相接。喬伊走過去，他感覺到自己踩著的室內拖鞋很柔軟蓬鬆，浴袍也是。像小兔子一樣。父親曾在過去的某個時刻這麼說過。那時喬伊想到的是至少自己不需要模仿動物的叫聲以附和他。

父親伸手撫摸他深棕色帶捲的頭髮，這讓喬伊感覺自己像還是七歲一樣。事實上他快滿十七歲了。父親仍舊比他高大，喬伊猜想自己永遠不會在體格上超越他，畢竟母親相當嬌小，而他在外表上有很多地方都像母親。

父親的藍色眼睛盯著他，像是帶著醉意，而有著殘酷的貪婪。但那實際上與酒精無關，那只是一點睡前酒，並且即使在最清醒的時候，父親也會拿這樣的眼神看他。

喬伊很乖，抬起臉讓父親沿著臉頰往下觸摸。

曾經他比任何同齡男孩都渴望早點長大，變得堅實粗糙，脫去幼體的性別模糊狀態，長出稜角，然後父親就會對他失去興趣，去找更年輕柔軟的男孩，或女孩，他不在乎。但這個願望正如他的絕大多數願望未被傾聽。

他記得當父親輕咬他才剛長成的喉結時，他感受到很清晰的絕望，想到自己經歷這種事可能不是因為具備某種特質，而是因為他是他自己。而父親也是他自己，對嗎？

父親的手將落在他鬢邊的鬈髮塞到耳後，然後又撩起蓋住那一帶的髮絲，看喬伊左耳後的一道疤。喬伊十三歲時用刀劃破了自己的臉，經過精心治療後沒有留下任何痕跡，左耳後那道淺色的、微微突起的疤痕是在那之後父親給他加上的。「這是為了給你個警惕，」父親說，拖動刀尖的動作緩慢又確實，「但同時也記住我不會因為這樣就不愛你。」語畢父親親吻了喬伊的額頭。那之後父親每次都會看他的疤，像是要檢查它還在不在。

那疤會跟著他一輩子。

和往常一下父親首先花了許多時間撫摸他，夾雜一些淺淺的親吻，像是在賞玩一般，或者是慢慢喝下餐前酒。但在某個時刻──即使已經有過這麼多次這麼多年，喬伊仍然不懂是什麼觸發了父親的下一個動作──他會粗暴地按住他，通常是從背後。喬伊被壓在父親的書桌上，頭髮滑下來蓋住他的一隻眼睛。父親書桌上的一切收拾得整整齊齊，就連平放的筆都完美地垂直於桌沿，只是現在被弄得凌亂。喬伊的臉頰壓在一疊文件上，太近了而看不清上面印著的鉛字，卻能感受到措辭的艱深與嚴謹，可能是某種資料，某項法案──政治家到底是作些什麼的啊？喬伊眨一下眼，睫毛掃過紙面。

他抬起臀部，感覺到浴袍被掀起，男人插入他，喬伊甜膩地哀號了一聲，屁股被搧了一下，然後狠狠地被操著。

這種時候喬伊通常會想著他的夢想，那夢想隨著年紀變換，從母親某天向他宣告父親消失了，到自己長得太大而不再引起父親興趣了，而最近他則想像著自己上了大學，到很遠很遠的地方，即使需要與父親見面也都是在餐廳裡共進昂貴而文明的一頓晚餐。

他曉得某些方面而言，這些想法的幼稚程度其實並未隨著年齡減少。但他至少還能夠想。

他呻吟著，時高時低，痛苦歡愉夾纏不清，但反正也沒人在意。他自己都不再在意了。在喬伊狀況最差的時期他曾讓自己相信這是一種疼愛一種親密，那的確好過很多，但現在的喬伊認為那只是顯示他連承認自己感受的力氣都沒有。小時候的他大多是覺得困惑與恐懼，稍大一些他才明白父親做的事是不可原諒。

雖然他至今有時仍舊質疑這和其他的家長命令孩子掃灑庭院、擦洗碗盤有什麼不同，都是不情願的勞動。也許他現在所做的事也可以稱為家庭分工的一環：有人得成為父親的壓力出口，施展權力的對象，只是在這個家是由他負責，並以這種形式。

喬伊被提著腰推上桌子，被掐得紅腫的臀部壓在那些會改變這個國家的法案上。父親扯著他的腿調整位置，喬伊抱住他的脖子，再被操一輪。他終究還是會被操得哭出來，因為，老天啊，他真恨這件事，並且在這個時候落淚似乎合情合理，也能讓父親心情愉快。

父親吻他，深深地，粗魯地，舌頭伸進他嘴中。

喬伊走回自己的房間時以袖口抹著淚痕，表情冷漠僵硬，彷彿無力牽起任何一根臉部肌肉。他又洗了一次澡，再換一件浴袍，抓起手機跳到床上，橫躺著，在沒開燈的房間傳訊息給艾許。艾許很快就回了，他微笑起來，身體弓成安心的姿勢，撥了電話，艾許接起來，喬伊說：「嘿。」

「嘿。」艾許說。

◎

喬伊一直找不到方式描述艾許最初為什麼引起他的注意，當然他長得挺好，有點慵懶的氣質也讓他顯得比同齡學生成熟，但喬伊知道這些都不是真正的理由。在他們正式交往之後喬伊將結論歸為一見鍾情，一個不算理由的理由。

當他向他分享這件事時，艾許說他也有相似的感受，「剛開學我就注意到你，然後想，我一定要追求你。」男孩笑著。

喬伊發現對他而言，艾許的直率是如此尖銳而燙手，對喜歡一個男孩不抱任何遲疑，對喜歡一個人也沒有任何恐懼。

他猜想艾許就是個在普通的充滿愛的家庭會生長成的模樣，會連意識到都不需要地認為自己值得想追求的人事物。他成長過程接觸到的同齡孩子，有些像他一樣覺得自己不值得，另一些則認為是對方值得自己。像艾許這樣的少之又少，而且多半都會本能地避開喬伊，除了直覺，還因為他的名聲。

這是另一個喬伊能舉出的、對艾許有好感的理由。絕大多數的人看到喬伊，首先看見他的姓氏，接著看見他的父親，最後則是媒體上的印象。知名政治家的問題兒子，未成年飲酒，肢體傷害同學，與老師起衝突，並且在惹上麻煩時總是搬出父親的名字。

那些都是真的，就像他真的有一輛豔紅色的敞篷跑車，但那是在他十六歲生日時父親擅自送給他的，而不是很多人想像的因應驕縱兒子所要求。

他可以想出很多喜歡艾許的理由，卻不明白艾許為什麼喜歡他。可能他還沒有相信艾許是喜歡他的。

最開始時他看都不敢看艾許，但艾許在轉學來的第一天第一個中午，就端著午餐盤子走到他面前，用那輕輕柔柔不確定是來自哪裡的口音問能否坐他旁邊。

喬伊想說不但艾許已經坐下來了。

這個膚色白皙、頭髮蓬鬆、雀斑有些太多的男孩很不可思議，喬伊遇過不少能跟剛見面的人展開閒聊的人，不會造成反感的卻少之又少。喬伊認為自己的標準應該算得上嚴格，大多數人也認為他的父親具有這種特質，但喬伊很早就看得穿這類浮於表面的親切，以及精心造就的社交技巧。

然而艾許就像是從沒被傷害過也永遠不會傷害別人一般，柔軟且溫暖。

艾許第一次牽他的手時顯得很不經意，喬伊手心汗溼感到自己像條蛞蝓，艾許當然注意到了，卻只是對他笑笑，沒有握得更緊也沒有放鬆。第二次、第三次，直到喬伊不再緊張得冒汗，然後艾許就知道自己能夠吻他了。

喬伊原本預期這會很噁心，打算為了艾許忍耐，但出乎意料地不需要。他說不上和父親哪裡不一樣，或許是艾許不像是準備享用一道主菜那樣嚐他，而猶如一種天真的本能，以嘴唇接觸喜愛且無害的事物，如同將鼻尖埋入花朵，以臉頰磨蹭小狗。

喬伊鬆了口氣，至少這一關是過了。他想肢體接觸總會在某個時刻變得難以忍受，牽手令人不安，但還不算太糟，畢竟他和父親不曾有過這樣的方式（也許在他很小很小的時候父親牽過他，就像大部分家長那樣，但是誰知道呢？他做其他大部分家長不會做的事時，他也算得上還是很小很小），但其他的、更帶有性意涵的，喬伊幾乎可以確信會很困難。

如果他好好地請求，艾許會同意他們只進行精神上的交流嗎？也許會，因為艾許如此善良，但喬伊覺得自己不該對他這麼做。如果有誰是他該拒絕的，那也絕對不會是艾許。

又或許艾許不會同意，鑑於他很善良，會無奈而傷心地離開，然後、然後……喬伊就只剩下自己與深淵。

他不知道哪個機率大些，但他不想冒險。

他可以忍耐啊。他一直都在忍耐。他最會忍耐了。

就當作是交換與艾許一起肩並肩吃冰淇淋。很值得。


	2. Chapter 2

有一年喬伊生日當天起床後看見父親在做早餐。喬伊非常驚訝，揉了揉眼睛，以為自己還沒清醒。那是他第一次看見父親在廚房做事，他繫著圍裙，手持鍋鏟，這樣的組合在喬伊的眼中如此怪異而不協調。但父親在喬伊踏進餐廳時愉快地隔著中島向他打招呼，一分鐘後為他呈上煎蛋培根，以及喬伊已經過了能夠理直氣壯地喜歡的年紀，但其實仍十分享受的果醬鬆餅。

「早安，小壽星。」父親這麼說，像是那天一切都會很好。

那天的確很好，鬆餅上的笑臉眨著單眼，喬伊上學可以遲到，晚餐都是他喜歡的菜，當然還有蛋糕，母親看起來很放鬆，舉起酒杯時笑得兩頰通紅。

睡前父親對他說：「晚安，小羚羊。」

他那時並沒有對這個暱稱多加留心，只是很高興父親乾脆地關上了房門。幾年後他才在一次拜訪祖父母家的機會中，偶然看見父親年少時期首次參加打獵與戰利品的合照。叔叔說那隻羚羊的頭還掛在康樂室裡，但喬伊沒有去看。

那個週末結束之後，喬伊劃開自己的臉，因為有個孩子跟他發生爭吵時以戲謔的口吻喊他漂亮男孩。

這樣的事件理應會引起一些注意，但其實沒有想像中的多，因為周圍的人都認為喬伊不過是想要得到一些注意力。由於父親的關係，喬伊甚至沒有被叫去校長室。只是他的班級導師，握著他的手問他是否發生了什麼事？也許跟家人有關的？喬伊像所有十三歲男孩會做的那樣緊閉著嘴。只是他總覺得她真的知道些什麼，也許她以前也遇過這樣的學生。最主要的根據是她望著沉默的喬伊好一會，然後輕輕說：「如果有人傷害你，無論是什麼理由，都不是你的錯。」

那一瞬間喬伊感到如釋重負，又無比憤怒。不過是陳腔濫調。她什麼都不知道。她怎麼可能知道，他什麼都沒說。這改變不了任何事。她為什麼就不能讀到他的心思，然後揭發這一切呢。為什麼沒有人能呢。

幸好沒有人能。接在憤怒之後的是恐懼，還有羞恥感。不是他的錯，但不是每個人都這麼想。母親就不這麼想。

否則她應該能愛他多一點。

◎

艾許問他今年生日有什麼計畫時，喬伊首先想到以果醬畫出眨眼笑臉的鬆餅，然後聳了聳肩，才想到哪裡不對勁：「你怎麼知道我生日快到了？」

帶著雀斑的臉頰擠出酒窩，艾許的笑容有著乾淨的淘氣，讓他突然顯得比實際年齡還小：「你駕照上有呀。」

那次玩鬧著搶奪證件的回憶閃過心頭，「你不就看了一眼──你不是要看我的證件照嗎？」

「都看到了，印在同一面嘛。」艾許無辜地吸著飲料，吸管發出飲料不足的聲響。他們坐在速食店一個西曬的角落，陽光有點太強，喬伊伸手拉了一下窗簾的調整鍊，為兩人阻擋光線。

「不然我也會從其他同學那裡問到，你懂的。」艾許像是要辯解什麼一般。

喬伊去年生日辦了個派對，爸媽不在於是邀請所有人到家裡來的那種。他並不是想慶祝，也不是特別想藉著這個機會跟誰打好關係，只是想做做看這件事。因為辦派對好像挺符合他這個公子哥的身分。和他闖過許多禍的理由相同。

無論是身為紈褲子弟，或是被父親從小強暴到大身心受創，他都有資格做一些混亂、沒有意義、損人損己的事嘛。因此有時喬伊就會做做看。辦派對不算出格，但喝乾杯子裡的酒後將玻璃杯在別人的腦袋上砸破就是了。

接著他離開自己的派對，拎起那把都還綁著緞帶的鑰匙──真噁心，誰送兒子車會綁上緞帶？──開了一夜的快車。無照酒駕超速，沒撞死任何人也沒撞死自己，直到今天喬伊都感到不公平得不可思議。

那之後喬伊被禁足兩個禮拜，因為沒有報備就辦派對，以及留下一屋子混亂，還弄丟了幾乎所有的銀餐具。

他沒後悔過那麼做，直到艾許提了，顯示他可能曉得派對的事，喬伊才突然感到懊悔與羞恥。如果他知道會遇上艾許，他會試著作個更好的人，雖然並不是說他自身的努力能夠有什麼幫助，讓自己不那麼一團糟、讓自己更值得艾許一點。

艾許的臉上帶著歉意，只不過是因為連犯錯都稱不上的小事。

「我想，如果你還沒有安排……」他慢慢地說，知道喬伊會等他說完，「也許那天我們可以去約會，然後到我家來。」

喬伊挑起眉毛。

「你從沒邀請過我去你家。」

「你也沒有啊。」艾許抗議道。喬伊聽見這句話胃裡縮了一下。

「我覺得這主意很好。」他回答，一部分是他真心這麼認為，一部分是他想看艾許為此高興地笑起來，而他也真的如喬伊所預料地笑了。

「那就這麼說定了，行程都交給我，你只要把時間空下來就好。」

「還得負責開車？」他故意說，讓艾許吐了下舌頭。

「有什麼辦法，我不會開嘛，而且我喜歡搭巴士……」

「我們也可以改搭巴士。」雖然喬伊並不喜歡巴士。

「不用，這是你的生日。要討好我就等到我的生日吧。」

「那是什麼時候？」

「十二月底，你會知道的。」

「可以和耶誕節禮物一起送，很省事。」

艾許眨眨眼，將喬伊的飲料搶過來以報復他小氣的男友。

喬伊盡可能不明顯地瞄了一下周遭。他對於在人群中表現親密仍舊不自在。他們所在的城市對同性戀稱得上很友善、同性婚姻也已合法化許多年，但這都幫不上什麼忙。

光是顯露出和誰有親密關係就讓他不自在。對象是同性就更不自在。那感覺像是一個破綻，某種線索，會讓人順藤摸瓜找到他的骯髒小祕密。他也聽說過許多同性戀是兒時遭受性虐待所造成，他不願意去認為喜歡上艾許這件事和父親強暴他有關，同時又想著：也許這是事實呢？

但即便如此他也沒辦法放棄艾許，好像他有某種魔力，令喬伊深深著迷。

可能只是因為他太好了，彷彿待在他身邊，自己也會成為好的那些。

艾許在不請自來與他午餐同桌、以轉學生不熟悉環境的名義纏著他問東問西的第三天，就對他說：「好吧，我不想浪費時間了，」男孩舉起雙手作投降狀，「你願意和我約會嗎？」

喬伊當時猛盯著他，試著想一些諷刺，例如「還真夠快的」、「你好有耐心啊」，但他說出來的只有「好呀」。

他還以為自己有機率選擇說不，但其實並沒有。

艾許不是沒有耐心。「我只是決定不要拖拖拉拉……我知道自己想約你，所以就約了。」第一次約會時他這麼說。

「如果我拒絕呢？」喬伊問。艾許不置可否地聳了下肩：「再當一陣子朋友囉，這又勉強不來。」

啊，好健康的人，甚至有點可恨。喬伊想著。同時又有些愉快，知道自己的拒絕會被當一回事，即使他不打算拒絕。

擁有一些甘願放棄的權利比想像中還甜美。有時喬伊覺得自己是因為曉得能夠不要，才繼續和艾許約會的。

在父親面前他沒有這些。做什麼、不做什麼、在哪裡、在什麼時候，他都沒有決定權。曾經他為了握有那麼一絲絲的控制權，而主動向父親發送性暗示、提出性邀約。事情既如他預想發生，卻也不如他意發展，父親似乎看穿他的意圖，而刻意使他感到意外，卻又表現得像是這一切都是喬伊自己要求的，充分羞辱了他。

又或者父親真的認為這是喬伊想要的。畢竟他從未對父親說過不，這項能力在發展出來前就被剝奪了。

喬伊今年的生日在週六，他睡得稍晚，但以假日而言是正常範圍，經過餐桌卻看見父親坐在桌前，滑動平板正在閱讀，沒抬頭道了聲：「早。」

父親這個時間在家，有些罕見，加上剛睡醒，喬伊反應便也慢半拍，好不容易才回了句早安。父親面前放著一杯咖啡，他問喬伊：「要吃早餐嗎？」

喬伊點了一下頭，又說：「我自己弄。」接著問：「媽呢？」

「星期六早上，網球課。」父親滑動平板的手指以規律的速度移動。喬伊也同時想到了，他本該記得的，只是問起母親的行蹤就像是下意識地想找尋保護。即使母親對這整件事默不作聲，她在場還是會讓父親收斂一些，不至於明目張膽地做些什麼。

喬伊走到櫥櫃前找尋麥片，感覺父親的目光似乎跟著他，並且落在他的臀部，但他拿好麥片盒轉身時，父親正飲了一口咖啡，緊盯著螢幕，讀得十分專注。

應該是自己多心，但喬伊還是選擇在取牛奶倒入碗中加入麥片時，站在中島前面朝父親的方向。他覺得自己算不上緊張，而是厭惡，厭惡這他無法掌控會發生或不會發生的狀況，厭惡無論何者都是他的日常，並且自己有某種程度的習慣。

他端著碗，坐在父親對面，安靜地吃。

「生日快樂。」父親說，將一個綁著緞帶的小盒子推到他面前。紙盒沒有用包裝紙裹起，是新手機，喬伊不知道他要這個幹麻，他的手機好端端的，來自前年的生日禮物。

「謝謝。」他當然還是收了下來。

「今天要出門嗎？」

「嗯。」喬伊吞得太快，感覺到有些麥片碎屑卡在喉頭，他又嚥了一次，「晚上……我去朋友家過夜。」

父親抬起眼睛看了他一眼，然後又回到他的平板上。

「男朋友？」

喬伊以為自己聽錯了，驚慌地看著父親。後者注意到，皺了一下眉頭。

「我知道這件事，喬伊。以你的年紀，這很正常，不如說有些遲了。雖然如果是個女孩會更容易，但至少不必擔心你搞大別人肚子。」

喬伊一時間感到難以消化。他知道？怎麼會？而且為什麼說得如此平淡？卻又如此高傲、帶有算計，同時還很粗俗？

「你不會……」喬伊找著字詞，「找他的麻煩吧？」

「你擔心這個？」從父親臉上的表情，他似乎覺得這很愚蠢，但又不意外喬伊會這麼愚蠢。男人起身，為自己再倒一杯咖啡，喬伊兩眼發直地看著他襯衫的皺摺隨著動作變化。「不，我不會找他的麻煩。」

他給自己的咖啡添牛奶，坐回位子上：「你們睡過了？」

喬伊對他的牛奶麥片已經胃口盡失，臉漲紅，好一會才說：「沒有。」

「哦，」父親說，「看來今天是個大日子。」

低俗。喬伊恨恨地想著。但父親的態度又那麼平靜，樣子與語調都很紳士，簡直像是在說他不過是個明理的家長，正以坦然的態度與兒子談論性話題。

「玩得愉快。記得用防護措施。」

喬伊僵硬地點點頭，埋首吃完他分不出味道的早餐，將碗盤放進洗碗機，逃跑般離開。


	3. Chapter 3

他提早出門，選擇的衣服總覺得哪裡不對，卻又無心好好思考搭配。以鑰匙打開車門時沒對準鎖孔，在車身上刮了一條痕跡。他不敢開得太快，在駛出家所在的大樓幾個街區後停在路邊，握緊方向盤，閉上眼睛作幾個深呼吸，在覺得鎮定一點之後才慢慢踩動油門，毫無目的地沿著道路遊走。

艾許和他約在市中心的熱帶鳥園。喬伊只有在小學的戶外活動去過一次，而艾許從未踏進過並且對此充滿興趣，因此兩人決定先到這裡逛逛。但是離他們約定的時間還有一個小時。

他瞄了一眼手機，很想撥電話給艾許，來救他，然而他又不想在這樣的狀態下面對艾許。

喬伊所不能明白的是父親的態度。原本他認為艾許的事絕對不能讓父親知道，男人肯定會勃然大怒，基於所有物被偷竊的心態命令他們停止往來。但父親卻像是允許了般，或者更精確地，並不在乎。

他不喜歡這樣，感到恐懼，恐懼自己畢竟還是摸不透父親的想法。就像他曾經以為只要自己不再柔軟年幼，父親就會對他失去興趣。他討厭父親如此鎮定、控制一切，好像知道喬伊不可能脫離他的掌握，簡直是預測未來般地自信滿滿，區區一個男朋友，威脅不到他。

喬伊知道這樣的自信不是無中生有。父親有很大的權力，也知道自己有權力，更知道能利用這樣的權力達成什麼事。

男孩心煩意亂，有些走神，馬路上一個身影擋在他車前，他差一點沒剎住（好在他開得不快），正想猛按喇叭表達怒罵，卻才看清是誰。

「喬伊？」艾許捧著一大束花，愣愣看著他，繞到車側，喬伊連忙打開車門內鎖。他輕巧地坐進副駕，花束夾在腿上。

「你怎麼在這裡？」喬伊的語氣帶有怒意。

「來買花啊。喏，紅玫瑰唷。」艾許興高采烈地現給他看，但喬伊只是瞥了一眼。

「拿著那個逛鳥園？」他哼了一聲。

「……我想的是你可以放在車上。怎麼了嗎，喬伊？」艾許十分困惑，「你很暴躁。」

喬伊緩了一下呼吸。艾許說得對。他其實很高興看見艾許，他所不高興的是自己的狀況。

「我出門前跟家人吵了一架。」他回答。不想提到父親這個字眼。

「噢，他們比較希望你待在家裡慶生嗎？」艾許將花束抱在懷裡。喬伊想他應該是知道這樣看起來很可愛才這麼做的。

「不是，我又不是十歲之類的……不重要，原因很無聊。我差點撞到你，這才叫我煩心，你幹麻站在路中央？」

「我有跟你揮手，以為你看見了。我遠遠認出你的車。」

「這也太剛好了。」喬伊喃喃自語。

艾許小心翼翼地觀察他的表情：「如果你現在沒心情，我們可以變更行程，甚至改天，沒關係的，真的。」

「我不想改天。我只是……」他一手抓著方向盤，一手作了個不知所謂的手勢，「很抱歉我不在狀況，如果你不想花時間跟這樣的混蛋一起，我完全了解。」

他不想要父親的事影響到這次的約會，但已經被影響了。

其實他有著衝動取消約會，將艾許趕下車讓他捧著花孤零零站在路邊；又或是對艾許所說的每一句話所做的每一件事挑毛病，直到他無法忍受憤而離去。他想要藉著傷害艾許，來發洩情緒，再讓艾許對他失望透頂，以懲罰自己。

但他和艾許在一起，他也想學著有些成熟的反應，說些健康的話。

艾許聽了之後笑起來，「你正是我想花時間在一起的那種混蛋。」

喬伊沒有跟著笑，但他知道，艾許再次拯救了局面。他稍微感覺不像是正在被人掐著脖子了。

他們去了鳥園，喬伊對這個地方不是特別感興趣，必須不斷尋找鳥的位置、比對品種，在網路上搜尋影片都能看得更清楚生動。但艾許相當熱衷，甚至還在入口買了個小望遠鏡，想要找到解說牌標示的每一種鳥。不過喬伊也認為牠們很美麗，羽毛五彩鮮艷，跳動的模樣彷彿毫無憂慮。

然後他們看了場電影，吃了幾球冰淇淋。喬伊看著艾許，仍感到很喜愛，卻有種無法投入的感覺，彷彿一切都是徒勞。他沒有認真想過自己和艾許能夠走到哪一步，潛意識一直在準備失去他，而父親的態度像是對他宣布了：無論你和他如何進展，事情都不會有任何改變。

不是阻斷他的路，而是告訴他終點已經確定。

理智上喬伊明白那只是父親的主張，但情緒上他已將這視為決定好的命運，因為從小的經驗是父親對他有完全的主宰。他不曉得這次憑什麼會不一樣。

他想過自己能夠逃，放棄一切、隱姓埋名、離開這個國家……然而即使不論他有沒有足以做到這件事的強韌，他總覺得只要父親想，就能找到他，而他仍舊無法違抗。若是如此，待在世界的角落和待在家裡沒有什麼不一樣，最糟的從來就不是與父親性交，而是不知道他什麼時候會出手，並且無論何時何地，他都只能配合。

他不是沒想過艾許會改變這狀況，但那只是幼稚的幻想，就像穿越樹林，遇見一隻半人半羊說他是地底國的王子。他有過很多這樣的幻想，已經不會費心去記了。

艾許感覺到他比平常要安靜，在冰淇淋吃到一半時說：「等一下直接去我家吧。」

「這麼早？」喬伊收回游離的思緒。

「本來是想吃個奢侈的晚餐、看個夜景再去的啦，但你好像有點累了。」艾許的表情有些無奈，但又有幾分寵溺味道，「前兩項對你都不算稀罕，不過你還是想去我家吧？」

「對我不算稀罕什麼意思啊。」喬伊對挖苦提出抗議。

「事實囉。」艾許一派輕鬆，「怎麼樣？晚餐就直接在我家吃，還可以打電動。努努很會作菜唷。」

「你叫你媽『努努』？」

艾許笑得故作神秘，「你來了就知道。」

「努努」的身高應該有兩公尺，喬伊得抬頭望他，臉上的輪廓有著分不出人種的柔和感，這點和艾許有些相似，但他們看起來不像有血緣關係。高大的男子沒有什麼表情，但招呼喬伊的口吻十分溫和，並且在他們到來時，還沒來得及解下在他健壯身軀上繃得緊緊的小碎花圍裙。

艾許家比喬伊家小些、樓層低些，但也許只是基於居住人口比較少而作出的選擇。裝潢新穎、風格簡約，米白色的地磚與牆搭配木製家具與檯面，比以冷調為主的喬伊家多了點溫馨感。然而沒有設置餐桌，廚房中島也兼具吧檯功能，在其中一邊排列了椅子。桌上擺著兩份熱騰騰、灑滿起司粉的白醬義大利麵，疊放著煎得表皮香脆的迷迭香雞腿排。

「努努是我的僕人，他照顧我很久了。」艾許一邊說，一邊毫不客氣地拉開高腳椅坐下。

「少爺，請先洗手。」男人說。艾許嘖了一聲，乖乖起身，喬伊便也跟著到水槽前。

「僕人？你是哪個國家的王子嗎？」喬伊小聲道。他也不是沒這樣懷疑過，但艾許顯然覺得他在開玩笑：「對，還是被你發現啦。」

他們重新坐回桌上時努努為他們上了湯。從菜色看得出來臨時變動的行程沒給他太多時間準備晚餐，但有著很踏實的美味。喬伊吃著，不禁心懷感激。

「家裡只有你們兩人？」喬伊問，艾許忙著在叉子上捲麵，一邊點了下頭：「我搬來這裡時只帶了努努，我爸有他的工作，就沒一起搬。」

喬伊猶豫著是否要問他的母親，他想多了解一些艾許的事，但又擔心繼續追問家人，艾許便也要問他的。

「我好像沒問過你為什麼搬家轉學過來？」最後喬伊問了個有點相關的問題。確實他也被勾起了好奇心，一般高中轉學大多是配合家長的工作變動，但艾許卻是隻身過來。

「我想換個地方住。」

「……只是因為這樣？」

「嗯。」

「你真的是王子吧。」

「對，我不用擔心大學跟找工作啊。」艾許笑嘻嘻地。

顯然也不擔心交朋友、開始新的人際圈，喬伊想。整個晚餐努努都站在一旁，沉默地望著他們。艾許會自己去拿需要的東西，但顯然努努也準備好隨時聽他發落。

喬伊對於稱呼一個大男人努努感到有些彆扭，然而似乎他也沒有別的名字了。

飯後（沒有甜點）艾許問他是否想玩遊戲，喬伊說：「我想參觀你的房間。」

他看得出艾許有些臉紅，儘管喬伊並不是那個意思。

喬伊明白今天的過夜邀約意味著什麼，也明白在這類話題上的隱晦是慣例、甚至是某種浪漫之必要，因此他會配合，但還是有些焦躁。他好像寧可艾許直接說他想和他性交，但喬伊也知道自己受不了這種露骨。

事實是父親在言語上同樣迂迴，就像他傳訊息告訴喬伊自己晚上會在家，其實就是在說他晚上可能會來找他──性交，當然了──但那也不是個必然的通知，可能會，可能不會，喬伊最討厭這點。

所以他會乖乖去找父親，如此一來他就能知道答案是會。

如果他順著艾許的誤解，在他們一進臥室時就把他按倒在床上，是不是反而少些麻煩？但他是真的好奇艾許的房間什麼樣子，況且如果要做愛，他不確定自己是否會搞砸。在搞砸之前他想好好看他的房間。

於是他裝作沒注意到艾許的反應。

艾許的房門沒貼什麼標示或裝飾，但推開後的空間卻實實在在地、像個青少年的房間，甚至以他不過搬進這裡幾個月而言，東西有點太多了些。每一吋牆壁與天花板都貼滿了紙張，仔細一看並非都是海報，而是包含了廣告單、宣傳卡、包裝紙、雜誌封面等各式各樣，喧鬧地佔據著。牆邊的紙盒高高堆起，混雜了鞋盒、快遞箱、電器外盒，內容物則無從確認。書櫃裡的書擺得亂七八糟，有許多橫躺在同伴上方，隨意瞟一眼，就看到漫畫、園藝、社會學三種毫不搭軋的書籍。

房間很大，但堆滿了東西，因此不覺得寬敞。好在沒有亂扔的衣物與食物包裝，可能是努努收拾走了。

艾許看著他，等待他發表感言，喬伊便說：「你東西好多啊。」

「我有事先整理過的……盡量。」艾許有些不好意思。其實喬伊自己的房間沒有整齊多少，只是考量到艾許不是從小住到大，還真有些不知所云的東西。他看著艾許書桌上的一隻橡膠跳跳馬，應該是用力擠壓眼睛會暴凸並發出啾啾聲的那種玩具，為什麼會買這個？

「其實這房間還挺像你的。」喬伊說。這是實話，艾許似乎對什麼都很有興趣，這間房間裡毫無章法的物品就像是濃縮了這一點。

艾許微笑，拉起他的手，牽著他到床邊，喬伊的心跳倏地變快，但盡量不表現出來。艾許讓他坐在床沿，自己走到書桌前，拉開抽屜拿出一樣東西。他交給喬伊一個扁平的信封，打開來，裡面是遊輪船票。

喬伊抬頭看艾許，他有些緊張地聳了下肩：「怎麼樣？感恩節我們一起出去玩，沒有電話，沒有網路，只有我們。」

喬伊站起身抱住了他的男朋友。

艾許首先嚇了一跳，但很快也摟住他，幾秒鐘後，艾許輕輕吻他的耳朵。

喬伊躺到床上，讓他繼續吻他。喬伊感到很緊張，艾許的手伸進他的衣服撫摸。這沒問題，他喜歡艾許，這很舒服，他告訴自己，只是神經無可控制地越繃越緊。

艾許停了一下，為了看清楚喬伊的表情，他撥開散亂在喬伊臉上的頭髮，順手塞到耳後去。喬伊一下子全身僵直，艾許的指尖甚至擦過那條疤。

亞麻色髮的男孩並沒有注意到異狀，他滿臉通紅，呼吸淺而快，看起來愉快而興奮。

「你想先清理嗎？還是我可以直接去拿保險套跟潤滑液？」艾許低聲問道，喬伊卻無法順利思考，含混地點頭。艾許看來一時有些疑惑，但很快決定喬伊只是有些緊張，並把他的回應當作是對後者的允許。

忍耐就好。喬伊不斷告訴自己。但就連溫柔的吻及撫摸都開始讓他想到父親，想到他不願意的每一次，想到他假裝自己願意的每一次。他知道艾許和父親不一樣，但他現在的處境，似乎一模一樣。

隨著艾許變得急切，他感覺更受威脅。當艾許按住他的肩膀，另一手脫他的褲子時喬伊再也控制不住，瘋狂地推開他面前的男孩，趔趄下床，並緊緊扯住自己身上的衣物。

艾許驚嚇地看著他，「對不起，喬伊。」他說，聲音像是快哭了，「我太粗魯了？對不起……我們可以暫停，或者──」

喬伊搖搖頭，「對不起。」他乾啞地說，「對不起。」

然後他跑著離開，經過面露驚訝神色的努努，抓了自己的包包匆匆按了電梯下樓，一邊翻找出車鑰匙。艾許沒追出來，喬伊慌亂回到了家。

一路上他都在發抖，試圖理清思緒卻越理越亂套，只有艾許驚嚇的表情很清晰。一踏進家門看見的是父親，正坐在沙發上抽菸看書，不知為何喬伊大哭起來，好像直到剛剛都在忍著不哭。父親挑起雙眉，壓熄香菸，伸手擁他入懷，並輕拍他的背。

喬伊掙脫開，跪下來，拉開父親褲襠拉鍊。

這樣就好，他只配這個。並且更加容易，他從小就在做這件事，而所有的厭惡與反感都有好理由。這很噁心因為親子亂倫很噁心，他感到低賤因為向強暴他上百次的人投懷送抱很低賤。這總好過讓一個他很喜歡的人失望，只因為他殘破得沒辦法分辨做愛和強暴的不同。

父親什麼都沒問他，也沒有說，喬伊得到比平常更粗暴的對待，手臂及臀部明天多半會瘀青。他自找的。

喬伊拖著腳步回房間，幾乎想就這樣滿身精液地倒頭睡覺，但推開房門時卻愣在原地。

打開的窗戶吹進徐徐涼風，亞麻色的蓬鬆頭髮隨之翻動，艾許坐在他的床上，縮著身子滿臉愧疚地說：「喬伊。」


	4. Chapter 4

喬伊認為自己要不是瘋了就是不知何時嗑了藥，他知道不是作夢因為身上還很痛。「你怎麼──？」他問，既結巴又口齒不清，好像以為艾許是來找他算帳，甚至是分手。他注意到自己的手又開始發抖了。

艾許指指窗戶，喬伊扭起眉心：「不可能，我家在二十三樓──」

「喬伊，」艾許安撫他，「先關上門，好嗎？然後小聲點。我可以解釋」

喬伊照他的話做，雖然他不擔心音量，家裡的隔間都做了吸音，父親很討厭吵鬧。

「我很擔心你。」艾許從床上起身，喬伊抬手阻止他往自己走近。

「不要過來，我身上很髒。」他猜自己臉上應該有著精液乾掉的痕跡，更不要說氣味，「你知道嗎……算了，我不關心你怎麼進來的，你走吧。」

他不曉得艾許有沒有看到，但艾許又不蠢，看他的樣子也猜得到七八分。

艾許低著頭，好像他才是難過的那個人。

「我想讓你看一樣東西。」他說，聲音細細的，一掐就斷那種感覺。

他掀起T恤的下擺，喬伊睜大眼睛，「不，艾許，我不想──」但艾許還是脫掉上衣，他年輕的身體很光滑勻稱，他看著喬伊的眼睛，神情很認真，這讓喬伊安靜下來，看艾許究竟想讓他看什麼。

男孩的雙手一上一下放在腹部上，好像那裡有一條狹長的裂縫，而他將手指伸進去，左右掰開。喬伊看見鮮紅的肌理，以為艾許真的撕開了自己的腹部。艾許的動作沒有停下，像是要將自己裡外翻轉一般不斷扯開破口、裡面的東西往外翻出。

最後艾許站在原地，膚色火紅，頭上有對尖角，雙眼像是洞窟中的螢火，頭髮是發亮的黑色，並且長及膝蓋，背後有條爬蟲類般滿布鱗片的粗大尾巴。至於是否有翅膀，喬伊不是很確定，似乎收緊在背上，從他的角度無法清楚看見，並且他還處於震驚之中。

「你問過我是不是王子，」艾許的聲音倒是沒什麼變化，「還真沒猜錯，只是不是人類的。」

「你是……惡魔？」說出口就連自己都覺得荒唐。

「嗯……不是宗教上的，比較像是另一種生物，只是我們的許多法則人類都不熟悉，也不適用。外星人？可能比較像，只是我們的世界也不是在另一個星球上。在人類世界的另一側，這種感覺吧。」

「等……等等，我需要消化一下。」喬伊感到很需要坐下來。他將背靠在門板上。

艾許慢慢朝他走過來，好像在小心翼翼不要驚動野生動物。

喬伊看著男友來到面前，臉孔很陌生，表情很熟悉。艾許溫柔地握住他的手，喬伊以為他的體溫會很高，或是很低，但意外地和人類差不多。他輕輕以拇指撫摸他的手背肌膚，說：

「抱歉瞞著你很多事。」

「這點我們彼此彼此。」喬伊喃喃說，艾許微笑。

「我選擇現在讓你知道，是因為……我想告訴你，如果你想，如果你願意，我可以帶走你。」

喬伊眨眨眼。「到你的世界去？」

艾許點頭，「我的世界，我的國家。我會保護你。」

「他絕對追不到？」

「他要怎麼到一個他都不知道存在的地方？」

這聽起來很合理。

「但我同樣對那裡一無所知。」

「你有我。如果到時你反悔了，也可以回來，我保證。只是在那之前，先試著相信我，相信我們可以一起開始新的生活。」

「……聽起來簡直像求婚。」

艾許笑了，咧嘴時能看到尖牙。

「就當作是求婚吧。」

他在喬伊髒兮兮的臉頰上親了一下。

◎

隔天早上喬伊懷疑昨晚只是夢一場，打開手機看見艾許的社群網站頭貼，換成了昨天他所見到的那個模樣的自拍。他捏了把冷汗，但下面的留言只有問他這是哪部電影的角色，看起來很酷。

他現在能比較順暢地想事情了，喬伊仔細思考艾許的提議，作出了決定。

父親給他的生日禮物扔在書桌上，喬伊想還是換成新的比較好，父親會注意到。有點像戴上別人贈送的首飾以表明自己喜愛這份禮物。在拆封時他突然意識到一件事，手停了下來，但最後他還是把SIM卡放進新手機，並載回慣用的APP。

然後他出門，開車去了幾個地方買東西。

喬伊耐心等待。既然知道自己隨時能夠離開，就也不急於一時。大約一週後他收到父親慣例的簡訊，說他今晚會回家。

喬伊在晚餐後才回家，即使他和艾許並沒有約。他不想讓他注意到他心不在焉。

他走到父親的書房，感到很緊張。父親坐在書桌前，沒有在工作，而是趴在桌上，陷入昏睡。旁邊杯中的酒還有剩。

喬伊走回自己的房間，拿了先前買的東西，再回到父親的書房。現在他的緊張是另一種緊張，他深呼吸，鎖上書房的門，以繩子將父親捆在椅子上，手腳都綁住。他推開沉重的書桌，以能有更多空間。

接著喬伊席地而坐，仰頭看著父親，等他醒來。他不知道他會不會醒來，這是他第一次下藥昏迷人。

他不想殺人，但他好想殺了父親。他必須殺了父親。他以為自己只想逃離他，但當選項擺在面前，他才意識到自己真正想做的是這個。他想要父親受罪。他現在知道自己可以不必承擔後果，於是非做不可。

父親醒來了。當他冷靜的警告與威脅慢慢變得氣急敗壞，喬伊知道自己做對了選擇。

不知為何喬伊突然想到一件以前的事，那時他還很小，其他的記憶都很模糊了，只有這件事一直記得，他坐在自己的房間角落，擺弄著他的絨毛小玩偶，舒適而放鬆，聽見父親的腳步聲走來，他一回頭就挨了個巴掌，打得他流出鼻血，耳朵嗡嗡作響，並看著父親收走他的玩偶。

他不記得自己有沒有哭，照理是有吧，但真的沒印象。

喬伊將粗鐵鍊甩到父親的臉上，看他有沒有哭。

◎

艾許抓著把手躺在沙發上，用力扭動，一邊發出不甘心的呻吟，這一關他挑戰好多次了還是沒過。努努走過來，遞給他一杯冰茶，艾許喝了一大口，放在茶几上，努努皺眉頭，彎身拿了個杯墊墊在底下。艾許又賴回沙發上，拍拍自己身旁的椅面，說：

「努努，毛茸茸。」

努努嘆口氣，趴下來變成一隻巨大的、被覆著毛皮的獸，形似狼或狗，全身的毛皮都是充滿光澤的亞麻黃色，只有臉部顏色稍深，尾巴蓬鬆捲翹。他擠上沙發，讓艾許能抱著他。艾許愉快地蹭著他的毛皮。

手機響起來，艾許空出一隻手去撈。

「喂？喬伊你不在我今晚好無聊……明天早上走？當然好呀。我說『隨時』，就是隨時的意思。嗯，你帶好想帶的東西，直接來我家吧。」

掛掉電話，艾許雙手雙腳緊捆著努努，興奮地左右晃動，並發出類似「要回家囉」的愚蠢聲音。努努被勒得受不了，但抱怨的卻是別的事：

「來到這裡才幾個月，就又要回去，您真的太任性了。」

「一開始你不是很反對我來嗎？說是浪費時間。」

「因為您說要體驗人類生活，我以為至少會待個三十年。」

「那現在這樣不是皆大歡喜嗎？」

「我的重點在於您太輕率又缺乏計畫了。」努努板著臉，然而艾許正在猛搔他下巴。「而且還未經報備要帶個人類回去。」

「未經報備？你早就跟老爸打小報告了吧！」艾許直起身，但又馬上賴下去，在有限的沙發空間滾了一下，「而且我忍不住嘛，你也見過喬伊，靈魂受苦的味道好香好甜，我好喜歡，恨不得每一分鐘都待在他身邊。」

「這我倒是不否認。」

「對吧！」艾許笑著。「跟他一起做什麼都很愉快。而且他善良又低自尊，對他好他反而有罪惡感，真想寵壞他。我越是跟他相處，就越覺得他可愛。」

「哎……您高興就好。」

「從你這態度，我可以推測老爸也不反對吧？」

「陛下就是太寵您了。」

隔天早上艾許看到喬伊時感覺非常驚喜，他有什麼地方不太一樣了，比較平靜，沒有以前那種受困的氛圍，但黑暗也變得深層，像是痛苦凝成結晶，卡在靈魂的某處。

「好像熟成的酒啊。」艾許輕嘆，喬伊不明白地看了他一眼。

「我只帶了幾件衣服，這樣可以嗎？」

「嗯。其實你什麼都不帶也沒有關係，只是我想你可能會想念這裡。」

「我很懷疑。」喬伊說。

不過他確實帶了本破舊的繪本，以前他常要求母親在睡前唸給他聽，即使到了他已經不是聽床邊故事的年紀也一樣，因為這樣母親就會陪著他入睡。母親也總是會答應，他不記得自己是到什麼時候才停止這樣請求了。

「那麼，就走吧。」艾許愉快地說。

喬伊主動牽起他的手，他有些緊張，同時也很期待。

「走吧。」他說。

-End-


End file.
